Un extraño San Valentin
by ino-sakura14
Summary: Despues de una pelea , lo mejor es la reconciliacion y mas si es en San Valentin... lo se pesimo sumary Mi primer .::ItachixIno::. dejen reviews... One-Shot


Olas aki un One-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto, hay pocos fanáticos de esta pareja pero igual me gusta aunque se que es imposible…Bueno ojala les guste mas adelante tratare de hacer un fanfic de esta pareja pero antes tengo que terminar el de SasuIno… ^^ **Los personajes de Naruto NO son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

14 de febrero, Día de San Valentín, un día muy especial para todos, claro si tienes con quien celebrarlo, ese era el problema de Yamanaka Ino, hace solo algunas semanas había terminado con su "novio", un golpe muy duro para ella, aquella relación ya llevaba tiempo, aproximadamente unos 8 meses, aquel día fue el peor de su vida.

FLASH BACK

**-**_argg… hace mas de media hora que lo estoy esperando… nunca llega tarde ¿Le habrá pasado algo?_** –**pensaba enojada y preocupada a la vez Ino, Itachi nunca había llegado tarde, una de sus mayores virtudes era la puntualidad, sobre todo en estos casos, eran contadas las veces que se podían ver, ser la novia de uno de los traidores mas buscado de toda Konoha tenia un precio, que la rubia había aceptado aun sabiendo los riesgos que corría, Itachi podía aparentar ser el hombre mas frío del mundo, incluso mas que Gaara pero con ella se comportaba de una manera totalmente distinta, era cariñoso, comprensivo, atento etc., en otras palabras el hombre perfecto.

-perdón por la tardanza-dijo una voz fría.

-que te paso porque demoraste tanto-pregunto la rubia mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-tenia asuntos importantes que resolver-contesto el Uchiha.

-más importantes que juntarte con tu novia-dijo la Yamanaka con el ceño fruncido.

- si mas importantes

-argg… Itachi me carga cuando pones tus entupidas misiones de asesinatos antes que a mi-dijo Ino con los ojos un poco vidriosos.

-quien te dijo que estaba asesinando esta vez no era eso-dijo Itachi un poco enojado por lo que había dicho la rubia anteriormente.

-no entonces que estabas haciendo.

-esque tuve que acompañar a Konan a un-pero la rubia no lo dejo continuar.

-QUE ESTUBISTE CON ESA ZORRA ITACHI SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA PARA NADA ESA TAL KONAN-grito Ino mientras unas lagrimas bajaban por sus blancas mejillas-osea que por eso te demoraste tanto PREFERISTE ESTAR CON ELLA ANTES QUE CONMIGO.

-Ino hasta cuando siempre es la misma historia ya no aguanto tus escenitas de celos-dijo el pelinegro levantando un poco el tono de voz.

-que yo te hago escenas de celos por favor Itachi con que derecho me dices eso siempre cuando te digo que tengo una misión con Shikamaru te enojas y simplemente te vas yo siempre tengo que ser la tonta que te ando buscando mientras tu puedes meterte con cualquier puta que se te cruce.

-BASTA-grito el Uchiha, Ino solo lo miro asustada el jamás le había gritado.-ya estoy arto de tus escenas de niña caprichosa Ino cuando vas a entender que entre Konan y yo no hay nada y nunca lo habrá, ella esta con Pein, no se que tienes contra ella si ni siquiera la conoces.

-no necesito conocerla para saber que es una asesina igual que tu-dijo la pelirubia mientras miles de lagrimas descendían de su rostro.

-no pensabas que era un asesino mientras te acostabas conmigo, no se que te iso cambiar tanto de opinión pero sabes que-dijo alejándose poco a poco de la rubia-no voy a seguir aguantando tus pataletas de niña chica si crees que yo voy de pueblo en pueblo acostándome con cualquiera estas muy equivocada, no soy esa clase de persona-dijo Itachi-si no me tienes confianza lo mejor será que esto se acabe.

Ino pudo oír perfectamente como su corazón se hacia pedazos en ese momento, todo empezó a darle vuelta, su vista se nublo e instantáneamente callo de rodillas al suelo llorando descontroladamente, Itachi solo la miraba no decía nada, estaba de pie frente a ella, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le susurro suavemente al oído.

-fue lindo mientras duro, adiós-susurro y le dio un ultimo beso en la mejilla para luego irse dejando a la rubia sola y con el corazón en la mano…

Fin FLASH BACK

Recordaba aquel amargo día como si fuera ayer, estas ultimas semanas se le habían echo eternas, lo extrañaba mas que nada en el mundo, ahora estaba sola, Inoichi se había ido a una misión hace algunos días y todavía no regresaba, ya había cerrado la florería, todos se dieron cuenta que ese día Yamanaka Ino estaba extraña.

Toc-Toc, la puerta sonó y la rubia se levanto a ver quien era.

-Sakura?-pregunto confundida, la pelirrosa nunca la visitaba tan tarde.

-Hola cerda necesito hablar contigo-esto ultimo lo dijo un poco seria.

-claro pasa.

Ya adentro Ino pregunto:

-que es lo que quieres hablar frentezota

-que te paso Ino estabas rara hoy-pregunto yendo directo al grano.

-no se de que hablas-dijo escondiendo la mirada.

-sabes bien de lo que hablo, Ino ya es hora de que superes lo que paso con Itachi.

-no es tan fácil.-contesto a punto de romper en llanto.

-se que no es fácil pero al menos deberías intentarlo, debes pensar que lo mejor que te pudo pasar es haber terminado con el-dijo Sakura.

-TU NO LO CONOCES SAKURA EL E-ES TIERNO, AMABLE, CARIÑOSO COMPR-pero la pelirrosa no la dejo continuar.

-pero es un asesino, mato a todo su clan y no le importo Ino hasta cuando lo defiendes.-grito mientras abofeteaba a su amiga-reacciona de una vez hay miles de chicos que se mueren por ti no puedes estar pensando solo en Itachi el no vale nada.

-y Sasuke si vale o no-dijo mientras la miraba fríamente-que no se te olvide que Sasuke también es un traidor.

-pero el no mato a nadie-contesto defendiéndolo Sakura.

-puede ser, pero muchos estuvieron a punto de morir por su culpa o se te olvida lo que paso con Neji.

-es diferente.

-que es lo diferente Sakura-dijo Ino-acéptalo Sasuke iso casi lo mismo que Itachi, es un traidor, pudo haber asesinado a muchas personas cuando estaba con Orochimaru eso nadie lo sabe.

-sabes esta conversación llega hasta acá mejor hablamos otro día-dijo Sakura mientras miraba fríamente a la rubia-adiós puerca.

-adiós frente de marquesina-dijo Ino burlándose de Sakura.

Después de la "conversación" con la Haruno decidió darse un baño, necesitaba pensar muchas cosas. Al rato salio con una pequeña toalla blanca que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, fue a la cocina y puso un poco de agua a calentar. Sintió algunos pasos en su habitación así que decidió ir a ver quien era, al entrar simplemente no vio a nadie, pensó en irse pero sintió que unos brazos se adueñaban de su cintura, al girarse lo pudo ver, vio a ese hombre que la traía loca hace bastante tiempo, por el cual había llorada noche tras noche desde que terminaron, por el cual daría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces.

-qu-que haces a-aquí-pregunto entrecortado la rubia, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la cercanía de sus rostros.

-valla recibimiento, pensé que estarías feliz de verme-dijo el Uchiha pegando u cuerpo mas al de la Yamanaka.

-no pensé que volvería a verte.-dijo mientras acariciaba con suavidad una de las mejillas de Itachi.

-te lo dije una vez , nunca te voy a dejar solo-y se apodero de sus labios de una manera un tanto salvaje, Ino correspondió de la misma manera, fueron retrocediendo hasta caer sobre la cama, el arriba de ella, la miro unos segundos y la beso nuevamente.

Esa noche sus cuerpos se unieron, al igual que sus corazones que nunca debieron separarse, cuando llegaron al clímax, la rubia apoyo su cabezo sobre el gran pecho de Itachi, mientras este le acariciaba su larga cabellera amarilla, hasta que se acordó de algo y se levanto un poco rápido.

-a donde vas-pregunto Ino.

-toma-dijo Itachi entregándole una caja de terciopelo color azul, la rubia lo miro un poco confundida pero aun así acepto aquella caja.

-que es?

-es para ti, vamos ábrelo-y así lo iso, Ino abrió la caja y se encontró con una hermosa cadena de oro, con un colgante en forma de flor color zafiro que tenia los bordes bañados en plata, quedo impresionada, nunca nadie le había regalado algo tan hermoso y menos Itachi, no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas descendidieron de sus azulinos ojos, Itachi se dio cuenta de esto y la abrazo aprisionándola una vez mas, Ino correspondió el abrazo y lo beso como nunca antes lo había echo.

-feliz día de san Valentín Ino-dijo Itachi mientras le sonreía de lado.

-feliz día de san Valentín Itachi-kun-dijo mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente y se quedaba dormida en sus brazos.

Esa noche simplemente fue la mejor para ambos, llena de felicidad, pasión… amor, aprovecharon cada minuto que tenían para demostrarse cuanto se amaban y se necesitaban.

Fin.

Que les pareció?... ojala les halla gustado, este es mi primer ItaIno, así que no se como me habrá quedado ^^U

Bueno dejen reviews si les gusto para ver si puedo continuar haciendo fics de esta pareja 

Sayo!!

.::Megumi::.


End file.
